


Agere Oneshots For Dream SMP

by Rose_Kitten



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Caregivers, Comfort, Cute, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forced age regression, Heartwarming, Littles, Manipulation, No Smut, One Shot, Over Working, Overprotective, Panic, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Protectiveness, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Updates, Stuffies, Wholesome, agere, caring friends and family, no update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kitten/pseuds/Rose_Kitten
Summary: Requests Closed!All storied edited by the talented @flyin_writer
Relationships: Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 49
Kudos: 203





	1. Requests

Hello! I'm bored and want to work on writing so I decided to do an agere oneshot book. 

Rules:  
•All ships are platonic  
•Please be specific on what you want  
•No major injuries or death (I want this to be some what more fluffy than angsty)  
•No major abuse or big triggers (ex. Suicide, cutting)  
•Sfw

Template (optional):  
•Charaters  
•Relationship (family, friends, friends that are like family)  
•Prompt  
•Possibal triggers or more tags that you want 

Thank you for reading Bai!

( ˘ ³˘)❤


	2. Faded Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Me
> 
> Caregiver Dream  
> Little Tubbo 
> 
> Dream finds Tubbo regressed and uses that to gain his brother back
> 
> Warnings: overprotective and manipulative Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it doesn't have a lot of agere in it. I was writing this before I made this book and it had some in it so I wanted to post it!
> 
> (｡･ω･｡)

The cool crisp air was comforting and welcoming giving peace to the young man sitting alone by his house. He was calmly making a flower crown humming to himself. The smile on his face widened as he finished his flower crown. It dawned faded blues and purples from wilting flowers he brought back with him. He carefully slid the crown on top of his head, slowing down every time it made a crunch. 

He giggled happily as the crown made him feel smaller than before. The age regressed boy jumped up laughing as he ran around the small yard by his house. All his past worries and responsibilities disappeared at that moment. He was so far in his small world that he didn't notice the crunch of snow near him.

"Well isn't this just interesting!" A low voice spoke holding a smirk. A tall man donning green with a porcelain mask stepped closer to the regressed boy. He had never seen the boy like this but knew immediately what it was.

It wasn't uncommon amongst them. Most of them knew about it and how it worked and why.  
The green man saw this as an opportunity and he would take it fully. He gave a light-hearted laugh gaining the younger man's attention. 

"Tubbo? Are you small right now?" The man spoke softly making sure he seemed as non-threatening as possible to the boy. 

Tubbo nodded shyly, scared of the man stood in front of him. Dream noticed this and took off his porcelain mask. He sets it down next to him and sits on the snowy ground. A soft, calm smile graced his lips gesturing for the boy to come to him.

"Do you have a caregiver out here?" Dream asked. The boy shook his head slowly as he walked up to the man. He started feeling more relaxed as Dream started humming a quiet tune. The regressed boy fell more into his small mind and gripped onto the green-clad man for comfort and warmth. 

A small yawn fell out of the younger's mouth slowly drifting to sleep from the comforting hum of a lullaby. The green man looked down at the boy with an evil glint in his eyes. He picked up his ever-smiling mask placing it back on. Looking down at the now sleeping boy he remembers long ago when he had to put him in a box by the side of the street. 

The memory was quickly shaken away as the man stood up, cradling the sleeping boy. He walks into the boy's home laying him down on his bed. When he came to the conclusion that Tubbo wouldn't wake up from small sounds he walked around the small home, looking in all the chests. He notices a trap door that leads to the house's basement. Going down the impatiently sees the librarian villager making him remember that Tubbo had a zombie villager at one point. 

He decides to check the chests down there before seeing the trades the villager had. Seeing nothing too useful he goes and sees what trades the other villager had. Upon seeing the trades he became furious. This boy was hiding a mending book gold mine in his basement! Dream now knew that he had more reasons to stay close to Tubbo.   
Dream climbed back up the ladder seeing you boy still asleep. The calm peaceful faces of the boy made Dream have a moment of brotherly love and the need to protect him. He quickly shakes it off and starts planning his next moves.

Over the next week, Dream had been taking care of Tubbo and growing more fond of the boy. Memories of when they were young had been filling his head alone with the brotherly part of him. Slowly the boy began to trust the green-clad man more and more outside of his little space. 

They would build, mine, play, and hunt together laughing and growing closer. It wasn't long till Dream claimed Tubbo as his brother again and taught him everything he knew. Along with his views and reasons for what he does. 

Dream slowly over time was able to convince the boy that he could protect him. That everyone else was out to get him and harm him. He was the former president of a blown up country, after all, it made sense to the boy. 

From all the stress and fear-filled words Dream fed him, Tubbo found himself regressed more often. He preferred it though because it meant he was safe and protected in his older brother's arms.


	3. Little ram Little ram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: WatermelonsAreGreat
> 
> Caregiver: Quackity  
> Little: Schlatt
> 
> Warnings: over working

There were papers scattered all over the small wooden desk. A tired and deeply stressed out man sat hunched in a large wooden chair. Lately, there was more and more work for the president of Marburg making him overly stressed than usual. Schlatt stared down at the flood of chaotically organized papers giving out a heavy sigh. 

The jukebox in the room started playing a song that helped him regress when he was little so unconsciously started to relax and untense. He didn't notice the soft tune start playing nor that he started feeling smaller. The longer the comforting song played, the more deeper he fell into his regressed mindset. Schlatt stopped for a moment, suddenly realizing how small he felt. With the last part of his big mind, he thought back to the last time he regressed.

It was long before he ever was president and he never was this young when he regressed. He knew he needed to try and get his little gear but he felt too small. 

Schlatt curled into himself, finally letting himself fully slip into his little space. He had his thumb in his mouth smiling and swaying in the large chair.

A harsh knock was at the door, making little Schlatt look up and stare at the door curiously. There was a pause then the door opened slowly revealing Quackity. The man was dressed in a worn suit and he donned a confused expression upon seeing Schlatt’s position. 

"Ahh... Schlatt? What are you doing?" Quackity walked slowly towards the man. 

Schlatt only looked up with big eyes and made grabby hands at Quackity’s question, giggling as he did. Quackity stares at him confused, not exactly sure what is happening. 

"Are you... Did you? How old are you?" The now older man felt like he had to take care of the clear age regressed boy. The more he looked at Schlatt and thought back the more this made sense to him. Schlatt was overworking himself day in and day out. He hardly ever says he sleeps or even relax for that matter. Quackity had also noticed the man being more aggressive and drawn recently. 

"I two!" Schlatt held up two fingers smiling.

Quackity was still a bit confused but was still certain of his idea to care of the small president and get him to finally and hopefully relax. He walks up to the man and kneels next to the chair with his arms open.

"Why don't we go and take a break? You can go play!" Quackity smiled and laughed as the man jumped from the chair right into his arms. The regressed man cheerfully yelled and babbled about his favorite games and stuffies. 

The two walked (well, Schlatt skipped) to Schlatt's home. The man ran farther into the house to his room with Quackity trailing curiously behind. When they are both in the room, he sees the boy rummaging through the closet. 

"Do you need help little guy?" The other man looked back at him and excitedly said that he was looking for his small things. Quackity walked over and helped him. 

They quickly found what they were looking for and Schlatt immediately pulled out his favorite stuffie. It was a small white plush ram with cute little button eyes and curved brown horns. He held his stuffie up making it talk to Quackity.

He smiled and grabbed another stuffed animal from the box. It was a plush pastel duck with a sailor hat. He made his classic girl voice for the duck, holding back laughter as he did so. The two played with the stuffies and soon started coloring.

"Look! Look! I made a red panda!" Little Schlatt held up his drawing with a wide smile, "Is it good?! Is it good?!" 

The regressed man held up a scribbled drawing up beaming. Quackity laughed, responding with 'yes' and showed his own drawing. It was of Wilbur and Tommy being sad outside of Marburg. His handwriting was scribbled and hard to understand but the little brightened seeing it and giggled. 

Sometime later after hours of playing and coloring, Quackity heard a small yawn escape from Schlatt. The little rubbed his eyes sleepy, not focused on anything. The man smiled and picked up the other with a bit of effort. He brought the little to his bed and tucked him in, humming a soft and quiet tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with constructive criticism! I'm looking to improve my writing! 
> 
> ⁝⁞⁝⁞ʕु•̫͡•ʔु☂⁝⁞⁝⁝


	4. We are here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ILikecookieMonster
> 
> Caregiver SBI  
> Little Tommy
> 
> Tommy is stressed and ends up getting sick
> 
> Warnings: panic attack

Tommy laid on the couch covering his eyes listening to the jukebox play. His family was out hunting and Wilbur was visiting Fundy. Recently they had been grinding for more materials to help in the upcoming war. 

The boy was under so much stress from the war and trying to get everything stable again that he was starting to get sick. He didn't tell Phil about him coming down with a fever or the fact that he has a stash of little gear in his closet. Speaking of, Tommy had all his little gear in the living room with him. 

With all the previous stress and now being sick, he decided the only solution was to regress for a while. The boy just wanted to relax and that was the only way he knew. 

Shifting over he cuddled closer to his stuffie and looked at the ground, dotted with colored pencils, crayons, and markers. The drawings that were prof of the use of the coloring tools were sewn throughout the floor. Trees, oceans, bees, llamas, and more messily drawn and signed by the boy. 

He giggled and rolled off the couch onto the messy floor. While the boy was playing with the drawing and coloring tools, he heard a soft click. Panic immediately set in as Tommy knew that meant his family was home. He curled up wanting to run so they didn't see him. 

Tears and soft whimpers escaped as the boy became more fearful of how his family would react. Will they laugh at him? Kick him out? Disown him? Who knows. He was scared. 

The fear grew with each footstep closer until he got up and bolted off somewhere, running. Tommy didn't know where he was running to or if he was going in the right direction. All he knew was to get away. That was till strong arms wrapped around him forcing the panicked boy to stop what he was doing and come to a halt. 

A low gravelly voice shushed him. It spoke quietly and calmly stroking his hair. The panic faded as he allowed himself to calm down with the familiar scent. Tommy closed his eyes breathing a sigh of relief as he was carried back to the coach he was laying on. 

He opened his eyes to the rustle of paper being picked up to see Wilbur cleaning up his drawings with a soft smile and chuckles. A hand was pressed to his forehead.

"Tommy way didn't you say you had a fever?" Phil sighed in slight disappointment. He knew the kid didn't like showing weakness but he was worried for him. 

Tommy looked away close to crying still having lingering thoughts of them being mad at him for regressing. Techno sat next to him laying a hand on his head to try and calm the boy. He looked up at the three of them with tears falling slowly down his cheeks. 

Wilbur leans over from where he was on the floor to gently wipe the tears away. All three try to calm the boy down by telling him they are family and they will never abandon him. At some point, they all ended up in a group hug cuddling on the couch laughing.

Phil decided to put on Disney movies for them to watch the rest of the night. It was a comforting and safe feeling for Tommy, he was with his family and he could just relax in his little space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is allowed and welcomed  
> (=^･^=)


	5. A/N Requests + more

I'm sorry to say that requests are closed until further notice.

Also I would like to have a beta reader/editor. If you want to please comment and say were I can DM you about it. I will make a quick update when I find one.

Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I love writing all your requests and reading your comments!

Have a nice rest of your day/night!

Bai bai (｡･ω･｡)

Update: I now have a beta(rs) and editor(s)   
Thank you :D


	6. Hush little baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: anon :D
> 
> Caregiver Niki  
> Little Purpled
> 
> Purpled goes to Niki for comfort as a little
> 
> No warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter. They had to requests that I wanted to do and I wanted to make it fair for everyone. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> (╥_╥)

A light knock sound rang through the home. Niki opens the door, confused once seeing a young man in a purple hoodie.

"Purpled? Is there something you need?" She looks down at the boy with a curious smile. 

He fell onto her, hugging her tight. Surprised, she helped the boy into her home, gently placing him on the couch. 

She quickly left to get the boy some tea to help calm him down when she noticed he was crying. After placing the two mugs she had grabbed from the cupboard on the side, the blonde ran over to him and hugged him tightly, trying her best to soothe the disheveled little.

"Purpled what happened? Are you alright? What happened?" Niki frantically questioned him, a look of genuine concern on her face. He looked up at her teary-eyed.

Through whimpers, he gives Niki a reply "No one will play with me!" He sniffed at the end as more tears slipped. 

Niki gives the boy a smile, now knowing why he had run to her home. She gets up, giving the boy a pat on his head, returning to the tea.


	7. Good Night My Little Angle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: anon :D
> 
> Caregiver Skeppy  
> Little Badboyhalo
> 
> The two have fun coloring and playing around till Bad get sleepy.

Laughter was heard throughout the mansion. The living room floor was covered in drawing materials, crafts, and books. A blue-clad man laughs as he walks up to the demon-looking creature.

He grabs the other from behind setting his head on their shoulder smiling.

"I've got you." Skeppy sang in a gentle singsong voice. He hugged Bad tight, laughing as the other tried to pry himself away.However, Bad didn't get very far with that from the sheer amount of laughing and giggling. 

They both ended up on the floor in a playful wrestling match.

They rolled and flipped around, if an outsider saw what they were doing they would think they were pretending to be puppies. Through the chaos Bad was able to flop on Skeppy exhausted, pinning him down. 

Both Bad and Skeppy laugh as they lay there on the floor, finally letting the euphoria slowly die down. The smiles they shared would probably light up the entire server if they were to smile even just the slightest bit more. 

As the room felt more calm and quiet, the little started to yawn. Skeppy noticed, a smile still on his face, as he got up. He softly patted Bad's head while cooing at his sleepy face.

"Aww,does a little demon need to go to sleep?" 

Bad nodded, yawning again and making grabby hands at his caregiver and friend. Skeppy lightly laughed, picking up the sleepy man and walking to his room. 

He gently laid Bad down and tucked him in under the red duvet covers. He quietly walked to his night light and turned it on before he finally leaves with a soft and heartwarming smile.


End file.
